User talk:Tiololo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/R page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 15:52, January 18, 2014 (UTC) "You know when I feel closest to our Maker? When I see suffering, pain, and anguish. That's when the true design of this world is revealed." 08:35, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Please don't add pages to deleted categories. Here I refer to 'Death', which was deleted a while ago: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Death --Detonator Coil, suitable for a small nuclear device (Leave a message here) 08:02, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story; it's against the rules. If you really want your story back so badly, make a case on deletion appeal instead. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 13:53, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: No problem. I just saw it was floating to the left a bit and decided to fix it up, since it makes the page look horribly ugly. P.S. For your custom signature, it would be helpful to include a link to your profile for easier communication. To make the code work, put this in the custom sig box: Rinskuro13 LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:09, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :If you put that code in the custom signature box in (make sure "I want to use wikitext in my signature" is checked first), it should display the signature and time stamp when you type four tildes. (Note that three tildes ONLY displays the signature, so that might have been what you did.) :LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:41, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Gave him/her a followup message. Just Finished! I know you asked for narrative advice, but in all honesty, there is little I can give at this point. You're considerably better than I am at the 1st-person perspective. I can't really offer anything other than making your future stories a little bit ''shorter if possible- both stories were excellent, but I feel they could be slightly shortened. Also, when you are separating a single sentence from a paragraph, do so very sparingly, and I advise against that entirely if you are writing from 3rd person. CassistRabbit (talk) 22:01, June 29, 2014 (UTC)CassistRabbit You're Welcome. I think you could ask an admin to critique it, and mention the fact that I think your sequel was Suggested Reading worthy. See what they think. If you're going to read something of mine, at this point, I'd rather have your input on my latest WW post ''(Should I Use This Plot? NSFW) It's an idea for my next story, so if you don't mind relatively NSFW content, let me know if I should change anything about the idea. Thanks in advance, CassistRabbit (talk) 23:14, June 30, 2014 (UTC)CassistRabbit Friendly Message OK, I get it. I'm sorry if I offensed you too, I misunderstood. I hope we can get to know better properly :) *hendshek* FrenchTouch (talk) Yay! I hope so :) But don't worry, I know that the chat isn't a massive chatroom and that it has big problems. When I'll have ideas, I'll contribute, be sure of that :D FrenchTouch (talk). Bloody Snow prequel Idk if you remember, but you read a story of mine, Bloody Snow and I'm working on a prequel for it right now. I've posted a part of it on Workshop, would you please check it out? Here's a link: White World Sykokillah (talk) 15:33, July 15, 2014 (UTC) White World Thanks for all the feedback. The legible thing was a mistake, dude, I typed that in by accident, so don't laugh too much; I know what it means -_- I agree with you on the short sentence thing, though. I have severe writer's block right now. The past-to-present thing was intentional. The writer didn't care much whilst remembering the events that took place. I agree with you on the paragraphing too, when I sit down to write, I'm like 'I'm gonna write paragraphs that are at least five lines long, har har har' but when I write 'em it's like this. (._.) The story is short because it isn't finished yet so double -_- Thanks for making sooooo many edits on it. Sykokillah (talk) 19:59, July 15, 2014 (UTC) M4R Please don't remove the M4R tag from stories, as only admins may remove it. If this happens again, I may have to issue a block. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 08:24, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Helpful template When marking a story for review, you can use this template at the top of the page that needs review: This helps us out when we're looking over the story by telling us what we should focus on. For example, the page you last put down for review, there were some wording, nor punctuation, and a really thin-spread plot, but I can't be sure what issue you found with the story. With that template, it'll help. Thanks. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:06, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :No need to apologize, it actually helps that we have readers looking over stories and helping us do QC on them. The M4R template is a relatively new, but helpful creation. As for spinoffs, there are a number of older stories that are grandfathered in and are excluded from the spinoff rule. (For example, we have a 100+ poke pastas and Zelda stories despite the fact they are now on the blacklist) So really anything from before 2013 that is a spinoff is typically alright to stay on the site. That being said, if you come across a spinoff/blacklisted story that you feel is not good quality, don't hesitate to mark it for review. :The "delete now" template is more for stories that are spam, abysmal quality, or is a recently posted story that violates the blacklist. On a final note, I saw the message you left on Mystreve's page. He is unfortunately out at the moment, but if you're looking for feedback, I read Spider Cannibals and enjoyed it. My only real issue was the shortness of some of the entries as well as journal entries not being conducive to a more action-oriented story (It seems like a more passive method for telling a story). That aside, I enjoyed it when I read it back in June (did some minor edits too). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:37, April 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Unfortunately Steve is on a bit of a hiatus with RL issues. I hope he'll get everything together and come back soon. I will try to read the stories if you link them, but no promises on responding today as I just got in the door from work and I have a few other things to take care of before I have a bit of free time. Additionally if you are insecure about the overall quality of one of your stories, before posting it, you can submit it to the writer's workshop for feedback/assistance. In fact, last month's PotM started out there. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:01, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 10:13, April 7, 2015 (UTC)